The Kitten
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry gets Natalie a kitten! His name is Tugger and he means trouble...REVIEW PLEASE! Bad summary, sorry...good story though! Oneshot


**A/N: Don't ask how I got this idea…I was bored one day and asked my friends for plot suggestions. And oreprincess0401 suggested that I write one about Henry getting a puppy. But I decided let's make it a cat cuz that makes everything funnier!**

**Tugger, the cat, is sort of based off my cat in a way. He loves me but he hates my sister and bites her all the time for no reason…lol…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'd give this a T+ rating for language and some suggestive content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N nor do I own the name Rum Tum Tugger.**

Natalie was sitting quietly reading a good book at home. It was a rainy day and this was her favorite way to spend it. She sighed peacefully and took in the perfect moment. How could things get any better?

"Natalie!"

She rolled her eyes and looked in the doorway where Henry had just walked in carrying a giant cardboard box.

"Oh, God…" She whispered to herself.

"You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Ok, you got me. What happened today?"

He gently placed the box on the floor and got ready to tell his story. "Ok, so I was walking home today and I passed this pet store and right in the window they had these little kittens…"

"Oh my God, Henry, you didn't…"

He reached down and opened the box soon picking up a little orange-ish brown kitten.

"Meet Rum Tum Tugger! Or just Tugger for short 'cause Rum Tum Tugger seems to be a mouthful-"

"Henry, why the hell did you buy a cat?!"

"Oh, it's not mine. It's yours!"

She gave him a blank stare. "You bought me a cat?"

"Yeah! Boyfriends do that kind of stuff…"

She rolled her eyes as she gestured for him to sit next to her. "Well, usually when they do that it's something cute like a puppy with a big ribbon on it and it's stuffed in a box like in _Lady and the Tramp._" She glared down at the kitten. "This is a whole other story…"

The kitten, now known as Tugger, mewed as jumped out of Henry's hands and onto Natalie's lap where it curled up into a little ball and purred.

"See? He likes you!"

"I still think it's creepy…"

"What's so creepy about a cat?"  
"I had a cat once…But then it died."

"Ouch…how'd it die?"

"Oh, I just ran over it in a car…"

He gave her a confused stare like she was some sort of sadistic murderer.

"It was an accident!"

"Uh-huh…that's what they all say…"

She punched his arm in annoyance. Tugger jumped out of his slumber as soon as she moved. He didn't like being disturbed and so he hissed at her and began to paw at her.

"Um, ok…" She lifted him away from herself, suspended in midair. "This thing is really-OW!" The little kitten hissed with satisfaction. "That little shit bit me!"

"Bad Tugger! Bad!" Henry scolded taking the kitten from her hands. "Don't bite your mommy!"

She was about read to go and shoot herself. Tugger had stopped his wild hissing and settled down, purring like an angel as soon as he was in Henry's hands.

"Oh my God, this is _not_ happening…"

He put the cat down on the arm of the couch and leaned in towards Natalie. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…" She stared down at the big bite mark on her hand. It looked like she just got into a fight with Edward Cullen.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked playfully like the sappy idiot he was.

"No."

"Can I kiss you anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and gave in to his begging and let him kiss her. Normally she would've enjoyed the little spark of romance she got when he kissed her. But all she could think of was that cat just staring at her.

She turned her head away from him, breaking the kiss quickly.

"Uh-oh. What's up?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine, Henry."

"No. That's your 'something's bothering me but it's too miniscule for anyone else to care' look."

Once again she shot him a blank stare. "I didn't even know I had that look…"

"It's true! So…?"

"It's that fucking cat!"

Tugger, who began to fall asleep shot his little head up at the reference to him.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

The kitten had jumped off the arm of the couch and walked over to Henry as he rubbed up against his leg.

"Aww, c'mon, Nat. Give him a chance! Look at him!"

Tugger had suddenly lost interest in Henry and playfully walked over to Natalie. He stared at her innocently for a moment. The all of the sudden he jumped on her.

"HOLY SHIT! GET IT OFF!"

The cat had already sank it's sharp claws into her skin and still decided to bite her again. Henry had to take action yet again to pull the crazed animal off of her.

"Ok, you are getting rid of that cat!"

"No! You can't just abandon the poor little guy…"

"Yes I can. And I will!"

She got up and put the cat back into the box. Picking it up, she began to head towards the door.

"Wait!"

She threw an annoyed glare at Henry who had run up to her taking the box from her hands. "If you keep him I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

She raised her brow skeptically. This seemed a lot more interesting with a bargain underway. "Ok…how?"

He put the box with Tugger still in it on the ground as his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her closer than ever and kissed her with so much more passion then ever before.

"You…me…upstairs…"

"Now?" She giggled giving in to his plan.

"Yes…right now…"

A huge smile spread across her face as she dragged him upstairs to her bedroom where they already got started. She was taking charge and kissed him even harder than he had kissed her.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you t-!"

He just stopped as his eyes grew wider. She looked at him oddly and followed his glance to the door which was cracked open. She began to panic thinking it was her parents, but soon all they heard was a little mew and before long, Tugger had found his way onto the bed.

"Aw…he got out of the box!" Henry stated, petting the cat as he came near him.

"Henry!" She yelled angrily, getting his attention. "Are you having sex with me or are you having sex with the cat?"

"Um…"

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Oops…"

Angrily, she got right off the bed and grabbed the kitten who was already scratching at her. "Ok, the cat is gone…"

"Noooo!"

"YES!"

"Why?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "_WHY?!_ Look what it's already done! My arm is a bloody mess, he loathes me, and now I'm gonna be a virgin forever thanks to that FUCKING CAT!"

"Haha…" Henry laughed awkwardly. "Sex is so overrated, you know…"

"IT BRAINWASHED YOU, DIDN'T IT!"

"Um…"

All of the sudden Tugger jumped out of Natalie's hands and fell to the ground. We walked in a little circle and then…

"HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. HE JUST WENT ON THE CARPET!"

"Bad Tugger!"

"Stop scolding it! It's not gonna listen!"

Tugger began to mew as he began to paw at Natalie's leg.

"NO! I'm NOT giving in to it!"

He stared up at her with the most adorable yet pitiful face ever. Not even Natalie could resist it. He mewed pitifully and cuddled up against her leg.

"Oh my God…who am I kidding? Why must you be so adorable?!"

She picked up the kitten again as it mewed happily in her arms. She scratched behind his ears and his golden eyes squinted in pleasure.

"See? I told you he likes you." Henry retorted smartly.

"Just shut up…"

**A/N: Awww…A bit of an awkward ending, but who cares?**

**Reviews? **


End file.
